Blood in the Sky
by Storm of Darkness
Summary: Galaxy is an adventurous wolf pup always trying to prove himself. But one night, as he went hunting with a group in his pack, he kills a grizzly bear. But on the same night, a mysterious red mist comes. It keeps appearing, and each time taking a wolf. Galaxy wants to find who it is. But when he does, its someone he least expects it to be. What could he do? Its up to him.
1. Galaxy

**HALLO. I just wanted to say that I am writing a REAL book. And this is just a chapter of the new book. And I shared it to see how the book will come out before I will publish it :). Tell me if you like it, and what I can improve. It will mean tons to me, and thank you Softwhisper of ShadowClan. You are so nice!  
**

The days were sunny and cheerful. Every wolf fed and happy, no quarrels broke out between anyone, and all the wolves were lying peacefully on the sun-baked rocks. Every wolf, of course was sunning themselves with full bellies and boasting about fights and hunting catches. The wolf-pups on the other paw, were jumping around in the relaxing cold water. The sun was dead-dry. The pups: fur scorched, burnt paws, and dry noses, ran in the water with out hesitation. Splashing around casting a downfall of rain-drops everywhere. The elder wolves gave growls and moved up the bank, dropping on the rocks, and then go on continuously chatting happily about their victories.

Sky, a beautiful she-wolf scrambled to look at her pups, which were now playing tag in the water. Storm the father of the pups looked amused, watching Galaxy, the most adventurous pup of the group was stalking an elder's tail. "Galaxy! Get your little tush back here _now_, mister!" growled Sky. Galaxy, sat up, muttering. "Fine!" He squeaked and marched over to her. A bee, buzzed over to Galaxy which now, he was licking a paw. He swatted at it, and it came charging at him. He got stung. He gave a yowl of surprise and pain. Sky pounded over to him. "What happened?" Then she inspected the sting. "Bee sting!?" She yelped. "Dumb bee!" yowled Galaxy. "Quick, get Coral!" growled Sky to Storm, which galloped away. Galaxy gave a whimper.

Once Coral treated the wound, he sat crossly listening to the elders talk about some stupid herb that was now extinct. While his brothers were purposely trying to make it look like they are having so much fun in the water just to infuriate him. "Dumb bees. Why do they always have to ruin a pups' fun!?" Galaxy moaned. "Hey, Galaxy!" crowed Jet, who was one of his most annoying brothers EVER. "What?" growled Galaxy. "Don't you wanna come in here, an' get wet? The water is sooo good!" called Jet splashing out some water. "Shut up, will ya?" Galaxy barked."Be nice," Sky called. Which was sunning herself on the top rocks, arguing about a good tactic to go hunting. "Okay..." Galaxy winked, and jumped on Jet knocking him in the water. "Get off, Galaxy!" Jet snapped. Galaxy prodded him on the tail, and Jet surged up and then splashed water at hit him in the eyes. "Garraghh!" growled Galaxy.

"Are you are getting along just fine, pups?" Called Sky. "Fine." Snapped Galaxy. "Just don't call me a _PUP_! I am a full-grown wolf for howlin' out loud!" Galaxy muttered. "Yes, wolf," Dinah rolled her eyes. "Hey Dad!" Galaxy called. was padding in the forest to go hunting with his friend, "Yes, son?" Storm turned to look at him. "Can I go hunting with you?" Galaxy asked excitedly jumping on his paws. "Uh, I don't know," Storm began. Then growled. "Your certainly strong, and old enough. Of course. And this time I am _only taking you._ Your mother should say yes, or if not, I'll make her." He delicately made his way to Mum. "-Don't be daft, of course he is old enough!" his father scoffed. He heard his Mum give a sigh, "Fine-" But before she can finish Galaxy ran out in the forest closely pursued by Cody and Star, his fathers' best friend. "But be careful," she muttered. Then re-turned to her conversation, with keeping one eye on her three pups that were now snoozing in the sunlight.

"Okay, Galaxy, when you first start a hunt, you go to the most best places, where you can find lots of food." Storm told him. He pointed his muzzle to a clearing with baked mud everywhere. "Is that a good hunting place?" He asked. Galaxy padded up to the muddy clearing. Mud spattered all of the leaves. Clearly all he smelled was wet, peaty earth. Nowhere good enough to be hunting. Though, he had doubts, he took a look around. Trees were good shelter, for mice and birds. But he detected an acrid dreadful smell that made him gag.

"What could it be?" He wondered. He pawed his way to the leaf with the smell on it. "Dad, come take a look! There is this weird thing black liquid thing on a leaf." Galaxy prodded the leaf. Storm came to take a look. "Wow. I don't know what that is." He took a sniff. "Ugh!" He flattened his ears. "Lets get back to the hunting." He murmured.. Galaxy still remained hesitant. "Okay.." An hour has past, and finally Galaxy has mastered the skill of hunting. He came back to his mother proudly with two mice dangling from his jaws. "Look, Mum! Look what I caught!" Galaxy raised his chin proudly. Sky stared at the mice. "You caught these?! Both?" She exclaimed, and sprang to her paws. "Yep." Storm padded up. "Tomorrow I want to lead a hunting party to catch caribou. I fancy some," he said thoughtfully. "Come, Galaxy dear, lets go show your siblings what you caught," Sky told Galaxy gently. "From playing all day I expect them to be hungry!" She continued. "Okay.." He muttered, wishing he could have the mice himself. He was starving from hunting all afternoon. "But-" He cut himself short and snorted. His pack needed it more. The next day Galaxy woke up. He was is in his den with his three litter mates. They were snoozing with snores echoing from Jet. Poor Jet, he might have been so tired, that today he might not even bug Galaxy at all today! Galaxy padded outside, hoping that air will do good. He had a stomach ache. He will go and ask Coral if she can help him at all. It was really killing him! Well, he didn't eat last night, so probably, he was just simply hungry! The food pile was stocked with food. The Night Hunting Party went for the caribou hunting, and sure enough, they brought back a big, fat juicy one. Today for sure the pack would have a feast. He started to wash his paw when he felt a thorn in his pad. He was too tired from last night that he has not realized he might have trodden on a thorn.

Galaxy sat down, and pulled out the thorn. Giving a yelp as it hurt his paw. "Are you fine, dear?" Sky asked, as she padded out of the den. There was three dens separated in the clearing. All of them for each separate ranks. The smallest den was where Galaxy and the pups where sleeping. That was the lowest rank. The medium rank was where the adult-wolves were sleeping. The high rank was the where the elder wolves slept. They were treated with the most respect, for they are the smartest and strongest wolves here. But they were also rude, and bossy. Always thinking they are the best at everything. But truly, they are not!

"Fine," Galaxy replied. "Just a thorn in my paw," he explained rapidly, hoping his Mum wouldn't fuss over him. "I am hungry, see ya." Galaxy barked. He padded to the Food Grove. There was where the rest of the wolf pack were. All eating joyfully, with loud boasts from the low-ranks. They were four to ten moons old pups thinking all the time that they can boss the younger pups around, they once tried kicking Galaxy around, when he was younger. Now the pups were teasing Laser's new litter of pups. Galaxy barged between them. "_What are you DOING!?_" snarled Galaxy. The older pups stumbled backwards taken aback. "We were, um, welcoming Laser's new pups," Hibiscus, a pretty she-wolf stammered. "Its their first time out, so," she muttered looking down. "You bet your marrow they are! Get out of here, _now_!" Galaxy snapped. The older wolf pups smirked, but ran away guilty to their mothers. "Are you fine, pups?" asked Galaxy. His eyes round with concern. "Well obviously," piped out a small she-pup. "Why wouldn't we be fine? I was just about to show those mean pups a lesson!" She growled and swiped her tiny paws in the air. "Yeah, right," muttered another pup in the litter. "I was going to put them off!" He boasted puffing out his chest importantly. "Oh, no you didn't, you flea-brain!" Growled the she-pup. They started fidgeting. "Well, I'll leave you now," Galaxy said and padded over to Jet which came not too long after Galaxy left for the Food Grove. "You know, that pup is cute," Jet gestured to the she-pup. "Do you know their names?" asked Galaxy. "Doh," Jet said. "River, Sunset, Lily, and Lavender." He said. "Lavender is the cutie of them all!" He sighed dreamily. "Thinking about a mate soon?" laughed Galaxy. "Well, not yet." Jet replied. Licking his chest fur clearly embarrassed.


	2. The Red Mist and Lavender

**Mhm. So you got the next chapter. HARD. I actually am up to chapter 4, this is currently a big pain in the butt considering I haven't been working on this book for a while, O: Hope you guys like it :)**

Galaxy padded in the middle of the clearing, the leader of the wolf pack sunning herself on the High-Rock. Her name was Shadow. "Good evening, Galaxy." She faced him. "Good evening," Galaxy stammered. "I was thinking about going on a nice Caribou hunt. Since it is the Caribou season," Shadow said thoughtfully. "Yeah," was all Galaxy could have thought of to say. "Would you like to come?" she asked, smiling. "Me? Out hunting, with the leader?!" Asked Galaxy clearly shocked. "Yes, and a few other wolves too," Shadow replied. "We leave at dawn. Make sure your ready, and tell your Mum where your going." Shadow called as Galaxy started galloping away toward Sky. Once he asked, Sky gave a sigh. "Of course you may go, just listen to what Shadow says. And if she tells you to do something, _do_ it! Got that?" She asked. "Star, Night, Blossom, Crimson, Galaxy, Storm, and Flower! You are all in the first hunting party! Leaf, Dawn, Coral, Twilight and Meadow! You are on the second hunting party! You will be hunting at Southern Creek. Careful for the Creek Pack. Even us, Night pack cannot single fight them!" called Shadow. "We are leaving,now " Shadow barked. They padded out of the clearing and straight through the meadow. The second hunting party were streaking along the meadow toward the Southern Creek where they caught a whiff of deer. The first hunting party walked along for ten minutes, until they found themselves facing a big herd of caribou. All of the caribou were peacefully munching on sun dried grass. "If only I can pinpoint the direction..." Muttered Night from the back. The hunting party was separated in two groups. Star, Night and Storm will be the one that pinpoint the weakest caribou and lead them out in the vast land. Galaxy, Shadow and Flower will run and chase the caribou until it gets tired. Then they all surround it and give it the killing bites. "Shadow, look!" growled Star. "A bear! There!" Star thrust his muzzle to a huge shape lumbering toward the pack. "Grizzly," Galaxy gasped. "We are starving! We can't get that stupid lump of fur get away with our prey!" Galaxy spat. All of the wolves were skinny, and ragged rather. Their bones jot out, and you can count all. Their eyes were glazed with hunger, and all of the pack started to fight over every scrap of food that was left or uneaten. It was Winter now, the horrible season which was the starvation season. No one liked the Winter except for the pups who only enjoyed it because they were trampling in the snow. The Night pack were all starving due to the other packs. They chase the caribou and food to their territory. So now, the packs had every other excuses to lead an attack. "After the bear!" Yowled Shadow. The patrol took off skimmingthe land. Star was hard on Galaxy's paws as the patrol was running off to scare the bear off. Or at least, to eat it. It could have fed the whole pack, with its bulky body. The bear had a frozen moment to realize what was happening. Then a flicker of surprise lit the bear's gaze. But then, anger filled the surprise gaze he had on his face. With a big roar, he swatted his paw and caught Flower, which sent her tumbling in the air. "Aarggh!" She yelped. Then she got up, facing her glazed eyes on the bear. Instead of pain in her eyes, Galaxy saw pure hatred and fury. "This dumb thing won't let my pack starve!" She snarled. She leaped on the bear and fastened her teeth in the menacing creatures neck. The bear gave a big roar and stumbled down. Galaxy with instinct jumped underneath the bear's paws. The bear gave a surprised yelp. Shadow started biting its paw, and so did the other hunting parties' members. The bear collapsed in a heap of fur and blood. The bear gave a last breath and it stilled. "We. Killed. It!" Galaxy gasped. "No, Galaxy, you did." Shadow got up puffing. "No I didn't! You were biting his paw and-" he stopped. The patrol stood gazing at him. "You were faking it?!" Snapped Galaxy. "Yes," Shadow replied. "Its part of your training. Its not everyday we see your fighting skills!" Star's eyes shone. "That was amazing! Even _I _can't take down a bear this big! Let alone a grizzly bear!" Night praised him. "You took on a whole bear!" Gaped Flower. Storm straightened proudly. They were all congratulating his son. "And for you killing it, you get to do The Call." Shadow gazed approvingly at him. "Your kidding," Galaxy stared. "No, since it is wolf pack tradition, the wolf who kills the prey gets to do The Call to summon the other pack members to dinner. And, best part, you get to eat first and choose your first pick!" Shadow smiled. "Yeeheehee!" squealed Galaxy jumping from one paw to the other. "There," Shadow said. "Is a good place you can summon the pack members. "Do you know how to howl?" Shadow eyed him. "He howls beautifully, if I do say so myself." Storm padded up and sat down. "Thanks, Dad." Galaxy told him. He climbed steadily onto the rock. Raised his head and looked at the stars; He started to howl.

"_My pack, you know and cherish all of your __hunting __and fighting, that be rewarded._

_Fighting and hunting techniques that must be treasured, forever, and ever."_

Galaxy howled. His voice clear and bright. Then the sky darkened. It turned a dark shade of red and mist surrounded the pack. Then the mist grew so thick, no wolf could have seen each other. "Ow!" screamed a pup. "Something is hurting me!" she wailed. "Whats happening?!" snapped a young wolf. "I don't know, Hurricane." Shadow gave a panicked yelp. Mist swirled around them giving the air a horrible gagging tasting smell. "Um, whats with the smell?" Asked Leaf. "Its horrible!" Galaxy gagged. "Everyone, OUT!" Howled Shadow. "It could have been the pup who has given us a curse!" snapped Claw, a young wolf, his lips peeled back in a snarl as he started gliding to a nearest exit..

"Don't be daft, Claw!" yelled Shadow. "Well it could be possible," smirked Claw as he was galloping toward the creek. The sky was getting darker, winds tugged at Galaxy's fur. Galaxy then heard a blood-curdling screech. He whipped around, eyes glazed with fright. A she-pup was being dragged in the red mist. She _wasn't _falling, or slipping, but _dragged. _The pup was Lavender.


	3. Blood in the Sky

**Kay kay, yeah I know. It's getting preeety obvious that Galaxy is falling for the chick. Eh. I am a lazy butt and so that's how the story will go. 3 I am like waaaaaaaaaaaaay ahead of myself because I am guessing some people didn't even bother to read the first chapter. Anyway, hope you like dis chapter maaaahhhhhh bros. **

Galaxy sprinted toward Lavender. "Help, help me!" she screamed. "I am coming," barked Galaxy. He leaped but instead of catching Lavender, he felt thin air. But Lavender was now no where to be found. Unless. _Unless, I find her! Anyway, I want to know what this mist is at the same time. I don't want my pack hurt! _Galaxy thought. He crept in the mist. His fur drenched in seconds with the horrible stink. _It will take moons to clean this off. _Sighed Galaxy. He started skidding there and there, searching for a glimpse of Lavender's soft fur. There! Galaxy found her collapsed on the ground, her fur smeared with mud. _Mud? _It was scorching dry today. _There must be the lake here somewhere, _thought Galaxy. He picked her up and started galloping blindly through the mist. He stumbled, then felt no ground underneath his paws. He fell straightforward into the Creek! _Oh no, oh no!_ Galaxy thought desperately. After moments of splashing into the freezing cold water, his fur dripped heavily, clinging to his scrawny frame. His paws flayed, he started to swim to shore. But then he realized, where was Lavender! He spun around looking all over for the little she-pup. There! Her head was bobbing up and down, and then a wave overtook her and she went underwater. "Come on Galaxy, you can do this." Muttered Galaxy through clenched teeth. He swam struggling to stay afloat. His lungs were bursting once he got hold of Lavender. He held the limp body in his jaws, and then with the last of his strength, he managed to get to shore. His pack-mates were surrounding him in an instance. All sharing the same expression on their faces, even some of the highest ranked wolves were looking rather mystified, and _maybe _a flicker of pride. But they were all, looking anxiously at the sight of both of them. Both were covered in mud, drenched with water, and were both lying on the shore looking practically, dead. "Ammniee." Muttered Galaxy. "What did he say?" murmured a soft voice. That voice belonged to Willow, the softest speaker of the Pack. "Ammniee, I think. Whatever the heck that means." Claw barked scathingly. "I know what that means," a small voice barked. "It could be just a made up word you know! Ammniee doesn't sound like a proper word you know. Maybe just a jumble of words, maybe he is unconscious." Claw scorned. All the wolves turned around. "Twilight, you mouse-head! Your younger then most of us, how do you know anything!" scoffed Twilight's brother, Ember. "I know what that means." Twilight looked up. "Ammniee, means 'legend' in ancient wolf."

Twilight said. "You sure?" Claw asked gasping. "Of course I know, idiot." Replied Twilight glaring at him. "Why else would I make up something dumb like a made-up word!" Twilight continued. "I dunno," Claw muttered. "Well, instead of all you chattering like starlings, lets get them warmed up and something to eat!

Moments later, Galaxy and Lavender were laying side by side in the comfy den."Whaaa-?" muttered Galaxy. "Where am I?" He murmured half to himself. "Am I dead?" He said, his vision was all blurry. "No, dumbo! Your not dead! And by the way, we are in the Leader's Den!" A voice squeaked. "Lavender, is that you?" Galaxy pawed at his face. "Yeah," barked Lavender. "Well, I am hungry. Lets get something to eat, okay?" Galaxy yawned and got up, shaking some extra wool clinging to his pelt. The wolves had nests made out of wool. Though not all wolves get the wool. The elderly and the high-ranks get it. Very rare for a low-rank type of wolf. He was still a low rank, technically because he still hasn't done 'The Hunt' with the High-ranks. Then he can become a full-grown med-rank. If he passes, of course. "Yeppers. I am hungry!" Lavender piped up. "Okay then lets go." He padded up to a big scrumptious heap. Full of food just lying there, so many flavors danced in his eyes. "Squirrel!" He snatched up the squirrel, and padded quickly to the Food Grove. "Hey! Wait up for me!" called Lavender. He slowed his pace, and both side by side entered the Food Grove. A silence pricked the air as they padded in. Then a surprise of welcome erupted from the wolf pack.

"Welcome back, Galaxy!"

"Good to see you, Galaxy!

"What about me?" grumbled Lavender.

"Hi Galaxy!"

"Hey Lavender!"

"Well, _thank you."_ muttered Lavender.

"Hello, everyone." Galaxy wagged his tail in delight. "I am fine now," Galaxy paused. "But all I want to do is eat, with Lavender. We are pretty hungry," Galaxy admitted. "Sure go eat." The wolves turned. He and Lavender sat down both enduring the morning. Dew painted the forest into crystal little drops hung around the leaves giving the air a dewy, springy smell.

The air fragrant with wild, exotic flowers, plentiful food, Pack-mates all around, enjoying the day, what can get better? He took a big bite of the squirrel. The blood was warm, so it was freshly caught. Lavender rather hesitated, as though she preferred milk over meat. Then she took a small bite and chewed carefully. Then, she took a bigger bite, and chewed faster. Soon she was hogging all of the squirrel. "Hey!" He playfully butted her over. "I want some too, ye know!" He took another bite, and another. He shared the last two pieces with Lavender, and lied down. With his belly comfortably full, the sun basking on him, with Lavender falling into another snooze. He fell in thinking. Was this the feeling of having a mate? He wondered. It felt nice... rather. Lavender was almost as big as him. Her tawny pelt glistening gold in the sun. His pelt, black like the galaxy, was glistening in the sun too. His icy blue eyes stared blankly at the forest floor. His mind drifted on fantasy.

He was dreaming. He awoke in a majestic land. With trees sprouting from every sight. Birds chirped and sang. The grass swayed lazily in the wind. The clouds were white and fluffy. Everything was going well. A pretty she-wolf was sitting down. Gazing at the sky. Galaxy padded toward her. "Hello." He said politely. "Welcome Galaxy." The she-wolf murmured. There was a long pause. "How do you know my name?" He asked. "Doesn't matter now." She turned her green eyes on him. Her eyes were dark, green stormy. Her fur was tawny and streaked with caramel splotches. "Well, what am I here for?" Galaxy gaped. "Your asleep. Your dreaming right now.. And I chose to come to your dream, today. Galaxy, I am the wolf who started your pack. If I wasn't there, back in your world, there would have been no Night Pack. I have come here, because I still care for my Pack." She sighed. Galaxy stared in awe. "Wait. _You_ started Night Pack? Then You must be-" "Yes, I am the Great Diseleaf." Diseleaf murmured. "I came here to warn you about what will come to Night Pack." Diseleaf growled. "Follow me." She started padding through the grass. She then stopped. "You coming?" She turned to look at him. "Uh, yeah." Galaxy galloped toward her and matched her pace until they reached the Forest. "Where are we?" He asked immediately. "You don't recognize anything? This is the forest back when I was alive. Come, I have to show you something." The glimmer in her eyes died down in a grave frown. They walked deeper in the forest. They dodged trees and bushes, until finally they found a grove. A clearing was there. "This was the camp that gave birth to Night Pack. Watch closely." She thrust her muzzle, and then Galaxy turned to look at what she was looking at. Wolves were clustered in the middle of the clearing. In a tight circle. "What happened?" He asked. The air smelled heavy, and the scent of death lingered around. "This Galaxy, was my death. I was killed in the most ugliest, saddest way. A painful horrible death. I was killed by The Blood in the Sky."


	4. Galaxy is in LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEE

**Heya. Forth chapter. Awesome, isn't it? :D HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

"Blood in the Sky? What is that?" Gawked Galaxy. "Something that has appeared once more! Galaxy, do you know the mist that you saved Lavender from? My dear, that is Blood in the Sky. Every time the Wolf of the Order, that is the wolf who calls the mist, howls, the mist comes. The mist drags the victim, and then kills it. No wolf has survived to tell the tale. "Well," Galaxy hesitated. He stared at the group of wolves that were mourning for their beautiful lost leader. He looked at Diseleaf, she shook her head. The connection passed through them and she understood the thing he was trying to tell her. "Do they see me?" He asked to be sure that she knew what he was trying to talk about. He didn't want to make a mistake, but Galaxy was curious to see what happened. To take a closer look, probably it will give him a clue or an idea of some sort. "No," she began. "Okay!" he bounded down into the clearing, giving the golden she-wolf no time to reply. The place was dewy, with the leaves rustling in the breeze. The smell of lavender, daisy, and rosemary filled the air. But underneath it, smelled the horrible smell of death. The ground was peaty, and wet soiled mushed at his paws. "Ick." Galaxy muttered. He saw two wolves that were standing back separated from the rest of the group. They were probably Diseleaf's parents. Diseleaf's mother was trying to stay strong clearly, but her eyes gave away and she started weeping. She started running into the forest her eyes shut. She disappeared in the fronds that covered the camp. Diseleaf was right behind him. She padded up behind him, quietly enough for not Galaxy to hear. "Oh, mother," whispered Diseleaf sadly. "So you were killed by the Blood in the Sky?" he asked intently. "Yes." Diseleaf said. "How did it feel like Diseleaf? How did it feel like when you died?" growled Galaxy. "Painful," Diseleaf started. "No, no!" Snapped Galaxy. "What happened, before death?" growled Galaxy importantly. "I was dragged in the mist by some sharp claws," Diseleaf remembered. "And then, I heard something that was said to me." She growled. "Something with 'missed', 'horrid'. 'death.'" She remembered. "I know!" She exclaimed. "It told me that It will promise great terror and death to my pack-mates, and will wipe them all out..." Her eyes flew open. "Galaxy! Wake up! Go back to your pack-mates! The Blood in the Sky will attack! Another victim will be taken today! Hurry! The Blood in the Sky will wipe out all your pack!" hissed Diseleaf. Her words faded...

"I'm awake!" Galaxy bolted upright, his fur sticking out, and legs splayed. "Hmm?" Lavender popped her head up drowsily. "Um, nothing-" Stammered Galaxy. He remembered his dream. "Oh no..." It was too late, the Blood in the Sky started to form. He heard a distant howl. _The Wolf of the Order, he is howling! _Galaxy thought panicking. The mist swirled around his pack-mates, which were now up and running all over the place frantically. "No!" a voice screeched. Galaxy whipped around. "NO!" screamed Shadow. Twilight, her pup was being dragged in the mist. "Mama, help me!" wailed Twilight. Hurricane lunged forward and tried to grasp the pup's coat. His claws slipped, and he didn't manage to get a hold of Twilight. A mournful wail echoed one last time, as the mist swirled around and vanished. "NO!" wept Shadow. Her pup was gone. Dead. And Shadow knew it. Willow was beside her in an instant. Poor Willow, her brother's death was horrid, and not enough once their father, Neptune has been murdered. Thought Galaxy sadly. What a horrible day, _And there will be many more after that, _Galaxy grimaced. Shadow got up, her dark blue eyes were glazed with sadness.

She got up and padded to her den with her head down. Willow padded closely behind, with her legs tucked in beneath her legs. Hurricane was snarling at himself, not quick enough to save Twilight. His mate, Moon, was comforting him saying it wasn't his fault. While everyone was staying frozen with fright, Ginger, a male wolf, started to howl. It was the Death Song. The death song was preformed when a wolf dies, they sing the Death Song to honor the wolf who has lived the life, and was used to say good things about the wolf. What the wolf did good in life. And that he shall have another happy life in once more. Ginger started the song, for he is The Caller, who is the wolf who does Calls. Other wolves started to join the howl, and soon the whole camp was echoing with wolf howls. The moon was up clear and bright. The stars shined around. Its like even the Sky was grieving for Twilight. Galaxy padded to Lavender, who was lying down with her chin laying on her paws. "Twilight was an annoying fur-ball, but he was so gentle and goodhearted. Galaxy, I miss him." Lavender whispered. Galaxy pitied her, but inside a small flicker of jealousy erupted. He wanted Lavender to like _him. _Not Twilight. But that didn't matter. A pack-mate was dead, there was all to it. "Well, come along," Galaxy sighed. "Come where?" mumbled Lavender, but got up. It seemed like such a short time has passed, but Lavender's body was almost as big as his. They both have entered the adolescence stage. Now, they are in the med-ranks of the Pack. "For a walk, let's just say?" Asked Galaxy. Lavender smiled. "Okay." She got up to stand beside him. They both trotted out of the camp entrance, side by side.

**T**hey ran in the forest, blood pounding in their ears, heart racing, enjoying the moment of feeling... FREE! Galaxy has never felt this good, he was happy that Lavender was here, her fur touching his slightly. His heart felt warm with love for this wolf. He loved running in the moonlight with her. He loved playing with her. He loved everything about her. So what was that spark inside of him?


End file.
